The beginning of Toshiro Hitsugaya
by SkrilMiku
Summary: much of Toshiro Hitsugaya's past is unknown to the public eye. but now, a new light is being shed on the adored 10th squad captian. a road is opening up, and it will take us on a journey through Toshiro Hitsugaya's past, a road not yet traveled by many... Rated T for violence. chapter 1 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, I'm back and better than ever!**

**Now I know you're wondering, "What happened to Imprisoned love?" simple: I deleted it. I lost the inspiration and drive to do it. So I have another story, this time I have the whole story planned out and ready to write. And this one is a…(drum roll please!) BLEACH STORY! YEAH!**

**So without further ado, here is the prologue to:**

**The beginning of Toshiro**

_**Prologue**_

It was just your average normal day in Rukongai. The sun was shining down on the dirt road, children were running everywhere, playing and having fun. Adults were gazing at peddlers stands of merchandise, looking for the best price. All was well.

It was especially well for a young couple, a Shinigami couple. The young woman, 7th seat of the 10th squad, Maneihi, and her husband, lieutenant of the 10th squad, Genachi Hitsugaya, were having a great day. They had been allowed to take a day off of their squad duties, since it was their 2nd anniversary. They had assigned stand-ins for both of their positions, just in case anything were to happen.

But there was only one thing on the couple's minds: children. They already had a daughter, 6 year old Momo Hinamori, but the young couple wanted nothing more at this point than a son. Genachi especially wanted a son, so that he could train him in the ways of the Shinigami. It was a thought resting heavily on their minds. After all, it was very hard to find babies in Rukongai who did not have adoptive parents.

But little did Genachi and Maneihi know, their small family was about to change. Forever.

For there, sitting on the side of the road, was a small, white-haired little baby boy.

"Genachi-kun, look! There's a small baby boy over there, all alone. He must not have a family!"

"Well, you know what that means, do you not, Maneihi-chan?"

"It means that we can finally have a baby boy!"

The young Shinigami rushed over to the white-haired boy. He was sucking on his thumb contently, staring around at all of the commotion.

"Well Genachi-kun, what should we call him?"

Genachi thought about it for a minute. He wanted the boys name to be just right, something that described the boy. And just as he was about to speak, the little boy looked up at Genachi and said, "Daddy?"

It was then that Genachi knew what to name the little white-haired boy.

"Toshiro. We will call him Toshiro."

And so begins the story of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

()-()

**So guys, what did you all think? Was it good? Do you like the idea? Leave me a review, tell me if you liked it. **

**Now I know that I changed quiet a few details about Toshiro, but hence the name ****Fan fiction!****IT IS FICTION! I CAN WRITE IT HOW I FEEL THE STORY SHOULD FIT TOGETHER. SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY BULL-CRAP ON HOW ITS "DIFFERENT FROM THE SERIES." THAT'S WHY A FAN WROTE IT, SO IT COULD BE THEIR WAY. **

**(****and hey, did you guys like the names of toshiro's parents? And I did not mean in any way to be harsh with my last comment! :D also, did I use the name endings chan and kun right? If not tell me how to use them!)**

**And by the way, with the whole naming toshiro part, I looked up Toshiro's name's meaning and it means intelligent, clever son. So I thought the whole part about knowing that Genachi was his new daddy when he met him was a good way for Genachi to pick the name Toshiro. **

**~Misha out :D**


	2. gone is lieutenant Genachikun

**Hey guys! I am proud to release… chapter 1! Yeah!**

**Chapter 1**

**Gone is the lieutenant of 10****th**** squad**

"Toshiro, come inside honey! Dinner is ready!"

I could hear my mother calling to me. But I didn't come. I was too focused on trying to use my wooden zanpactou to do a sword move I had seen my father, Genachi-kun, lieutenant of the 10th squad, do so many times. He had been training me to do the move for about a month now, but I just couldn't get it right. I had mastered every other move he had taught me in one or two days. This was the only one I just couldn't get. And the amazing thing is, I was only five.

Genachi-kun was always telling me that I was a fighting prodigy, a force to be reckoned with. He praised me on my skill constantly and told me that I would make a great lieutenant for 10th squad some day. I was always proud whenever I heard that, and so was my mom. Even my sister, Momo,(Or bed-wetter I like to call her) was proud of me. She was already in the Shinigami school, and had been going there for about a year. Some day, I would go to the school, and become a Shinigami for the 10th squad, and make Genachi-kun proud.

A sudden rush of wind on my neck made me turn around. As usual, it was Momo trying to sneak up on me. She was wearing her school uniform still, signifying that she had just came home. Her hair was in its usual braids and she had a smile on her face. She reached her hand out and patted my head, something I hated. I hated it when anyone tried to treat me like a little kid.

"Hey Whitey-chan, didn't you hear Mom? Its dinner time. Put down the sword and come in!"

"Yeah I heard mom. And stop calling me Whitey-chan, Bed-wetter!"

"Stop that, Shiro! God, your as bad as Kira-chan, always poking fun."

Momo looked around, like she was expecting someone to come in the gate. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Say, shouldn't Dad be home by now, Shiro?"

"No, Genachi-kun wont be home until later. He got called out at the last minute to fight a giant Hollow. Why?"

"I was hoping to tell him that I got a perfect score on my demon magic test. I'm getting really good at it. Maybe later I could show you how to do the Red Flame Cannon."

"Sounds cool."

Momo started walking in the house. But before she went in the door, she said, "Coming, Shiro?"

"Just give me a minute. Tell mom I'll be in in a second."

"Alright."

I looked down at the sword in my hand. Even though it wasn't a zanpactou, I had given the sword a name. it made the sword feel more…realistic. Its name was Shirachi. The name was unique because it was the last part of my name and the last part of Genachi-kun's name put together. I thought it was a good name.

I held the sword with the proper grip, and told myself, _I'll try the move one more time tonight. Then you can rest, Shirachi. _

The trick to the move was the ending: doing a back flip and as your feet touch the ground, thrusting your sword into your opponent's chest. But every time I tried to do the back flip, I always landed on my back, and couldn't stick the landing.

_You can do it Toshiro, just remember what Genachi-kun taught you. _

_(Genachi speaking-flashback-type thing)_

"_Toshiro, whenever you try to do this move, always jump up using your weak foot. That way , when you try to stick the landing, your strong foot will land first and you'll have more balance and control. And when you're in the air, always, ALWAYS, keep your strong leg's knee bent. That way, when you land, you can push yourself up into a standing position better. Do that, and you'll master the move in no time."_

_(Reality)_

_Ok Genachi-kun, I'll do as you say. _

And so, I stood proud, and then, I pushed off of the ground with my weak foot. I was air-borne. Just during mid flip, I bent my knee, and prepared to hit the ground and push up.

Then, my foot hit the ground. And without further ado, I stood up and thrust my sword forward.

I had done it.

I ran for the back door of the house and burst into the kitchen. My mother was so surprised, she almost dropped the bowl of rice she was holding.

"Mom, I did it! I mastered the flip thrust!"

"Good for you honey, I'm so glad!"

I eagerly went over to the table to take a well deserved rest and eat a bit of food. But just as I was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Mom."

"Ok , Toshiro. But see who it is first!"

I calmly walked over to the door. I could see two pairs of sandals standing outside.

"Who is it?"

"I am Ranesi Matema, 5th seat of the 10th squad, and this is my partner, Hematemo Gensi, 6th seat of the tenth squad. We have news about Lieutenant Hitsugaya. May we come in?"

I opened the door and looked up at Ranesi-kun. We knew each other quiet well and enjoyed each others company. I spoke to her in a casual tone.

"How are you, Ranesi-kun?"

"Ok, Toshiro. Is Maneihi-chan around?"

"Yes, she's at the table. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"That would be nice, Toshiro."

I walked towards the dining room, a bit worried. Ranesi-kun had said that they had news about Genachi-kun. I wondered what had happened.

"Oh, hello Ranesi and Gensi. What brings you here?"

"Maneihi-chan, we have news about Lieutenant Hitsugaya. It concerns all of your family."

I looked up at Ranesi-kun. She had a serious look on her face, much different than she usually looked. I spoke up.

"Ranesi-kun, what happened to Genachi-kun?"

"I'm very sorry to say, but Lieutenant Hitsugaya….will not be coming home tonight."

"What do you mean, Ranesi-kun?"

"Toshiro, your father was killed by the giant hollow. He is no longer alive."

It was the worst thing I had ever heard.

**So, what did you think? Good cliff-hanger, yes? And hey, if you have any suggestions for names of any other students at Momo's school, or names of squad members, let me know. I will defiantly use them. Review me if you can!**

**And thumbs up, because Renji will be in the next chapter!**

**~Misha out :D**


	3. Renji and his bright ideas

**I'm back! And here with a new chapter!**

**Roespetals: thanks for being my first reviewer! Glad you like it!**

**Kalebxdd: the chapter was short because that was the prologue, silly! But glad you like.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own bleach, Toshiro would be in Ichigo's place, and Ichigo would be in Toshiro's place.**

**()==========()**

**Chapter 2**

**Dealing with the pain**

I looked up at Ranesi-kun with tears in my eyes. How? How could Genachi-kun, my hero and father, be killed by a simple Hollow? He was a lieutenant, he was strong! How could this be true?

"Ranesi-kun, how could Genachi-kun have been killed by one Hollow? He's the lieutenant! Why didn't he have backup?"

"Look Toshiro, Lieutenant Hitsugaya had told us that he could handle the Hollow by himself, and insisted that he needed no help. So when his distress call came in, it was a surprise to everyone. We tried to get there as fast as we could, but by the time help arrived, Lieutenant Hitsugaya was dead and there were three giant Hollows to be dealt with. Apparently, the one giant Hollow had called for backup, and Lieutenant Hitsugaya was over-whelmed…."

I didn't listen to anything else that Ranesi-kun said. I was overwhelmed with emotion. Tears were working their way down my cheek, and I was sobbing. I couldn't take it anymore. Without even saying a word, I ran for the back door, pushing my way through everyone, and ran out into the street, not even stopping to look back. I continued running for what seemed like an eternity. I hadn't even realized that my wooden sword, Shirachi, was still strapped to my back. All that mattered was that my teacher, and father, Genachi-kun, was dead. I would never see him again.

I was so lost in thought, I failed to realize that someone was standing in front of me on the road. I ran full-force into the boy, knocking myself backwards in the process. I didn't even bother to see if the boy was ok. I was too lost in my sobs to care.

And in the middle of my crying fit, I heard a voice speaking to me.

"Hey Hitsugaya, you should be more careful to watch where you're going. You're lucky it was only me that you ran into!"

I looked up into the face of my best friend in the world, Renji Abari. He was wearing his long red hair up in a ponytail as always, and he had on a simple tank-top and shorts outfit. He even had his cocky grin plastered on his face, as usual.

Renji looked down at me and realized that I was crying. The smile on his face faltered. He usually never saw me cry. I was always tough, not really showing if I was sad or upset. It started him.

"Hey man, why are you crying? I'm not mad at you, and you didn't hit me even remotely hard enough for it to hurt. What's up?"

"My dad…was killed…by a Hollow!"

"What? How could Lieutenant Genachi have been killed by a Hollow? He was much stronger than that!"

"I don't know. But Ranesi-kun said it herself. Genachi-kun's dead, and I'll never see him again."

"Man, that's hard to deal with."

"I know. But the thing is, how can I train without Genachi-kun teaching me? I cant learn anything new without him."

"Look, Hitsugaya, I know one thing, and that is that you would never let something like this get in the way of your training, now would you?"

"But Renji, I cant learn anything new…."

"Yes you can, Hitsugaya. You seem to forget that Momo is in the Soul Reaper Academy. She isn't going there to learn how to be a girl, is she? No! She is going to learn sword moves and demon magic! You are way smarter than that, Hitsugaya!"

I looked up at Renji. All I was trying to do was be sad about the situation and grieve. But that didn't sit too well with Renji. Instead of sharing my sorrow, he was giving me a way to deal with it. I didn't know what to say to him other than this.

"Renji, if I have Momo train me, will you train with me too? I mean, best friends do everything together, right? So shouldn't we try to achieve the same dream together?"

He gave it a thought, before he answered me with a smile.

"Sure Hitsugaya. Why don't we meet tomorrow, nine o'clock, at my place? We can start there."

"Sounds good Renji. And do me a favor, would you?"

"What's that?"

"Stop calling me Hitsugaya! Call me Toshiro, ok?"

"Ok…Hitsugaya."

"RENJI!"

**So, what did you think? And how about a thumbs up for Renji, huh? Leave me a review if you have any questions, comments, or criticism.**

**~Misha :D**


End file.
